Anti Phineas
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: When Phineas builds a machine that not even he designed, a new threat to even his own existence walks on the earth...his evil self! Can Marissa and the gang save Phineas before the beloved triangle head gets wiped from existence?
1. Chapter 1: Trailer

**Me: Hey guys, you're chillin with **_**iheartphinabellafan05 **_**and Phineas and Isabella from the amazing world of **_**Phineas and Ferb.**_

**Phineas: Hey guys**

**Isabella: What cha doin**

**Me: uuum this lol**

**Phineas: anyways Marissa wants to do a little something before writing the story. The idea awas inspired by **_**TheCartoonFanatic01 **_** and his intro to his story **_**Evil Phineas Rewrite**_**.**

**Me: Yep, I'm gonna start you guys off with a trailer to my new story **_**Anti-Phineas**_**. I swear I had this idea before I even read his first version of the story. I also have to be honest. This story was kind of inspired to me by my step brother (no not Ferb lol) when he suggested "What if there was another Phineas that was evil" then I said "hey, an ANTI- Phineas. I like it. Can I use it?" he said I could. Anyways the trailer idea came from the genius that wrote **_**Evil Phineas **_**and the rewrite. **

**Phineas: Enjoy the trailer**

* * *

><p><em>The scene opens up with Phineas, Ferb, and Marissa in the backyard building an invention. <em>

"Hey, anybody know where these blueprints even _came_ from?" Phineas asked.

_Ferb and Marissa give Phineas a confused look._

"I thought _you_ designed them Phineas," Marissa said confused. "No, no I didn't," Phineas said.

**He came up with all the great ideas.**

_Moments later. The machine turns on and a figure appears._

**He's never dealt with a challenge he couldn't face.**

"Phineas and Ferb you are so busted-…who's that?" Candace says as she comes out yelling. "We were thinking the same exact thing Candace," Phineas said, "Wait, I'm still confused, who made those blueprints."

"That would be me" _the voice sounds exactly like Phineas. Everyone gasps at the sight of the figure. _

"Is that…" Marissa started to ask but Phineas finished "me?"

**But now… **

_A boy that looks exactly like Phineas except he has red eyes, and a triangular collar on the T-shirt instead of round like Phineas' stands there. _"Duh, what else do I look like?" he says.

**Phineas Flynn has possibly met his match.**

"Well at least I'm evenly matched up," Phineas said. "Phineas, now's not the time to put a positive spin on this… because there isn't one," Marissa said.

**Now Phineas will need the help of his friends,**

"We are here for you Phineas," Baljeet said."Especially me," Isabella dreamily said. _Everyone looks at her with a "Now's not the time" look. _"What, he is my boyfriend."

**His family,**

"Bro we got your back," Ferb says. "Yes, yes we do," Marissa says. "Me too, even though I try to bust you all the time. I won't let that rotten excuse for your dopple ganger-" then she was interrupted by Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Irving "ALRIGHT WE GET IT ALREADY!" _Candace then smiles sheepishly._

**And a platypus in a fedora**

_It shows Phineas strapped to a machine with a weird helmet on his head. _"Um, actually, Perry is classified as my friend and family too," he said to Anti-Phineas. Then Anti-Phineas says "Shut up."

**To stay clear**

_Phineas is running from Anti-Phineas._

**Of his greatest enemy**

"You know you really are evil. You know that?" Phineas says angrily while strapped to the machine. "Why thank you Phineas," Anti-Phineas says pleasantly evil.

**But is it enough**

"What are you gonna do to me?" Phineas asked afraid (strapped to the machine) "Can't we coexist peacefully?" The Anti-Phineas leans up on the machine with a satisfied evil look "Nah, I like it this way better," he says.

**To save him**

_Phineas screams in pain from the machine._

**From himself?**

_Anti-Phineas cackles at Phineas' pain._

**Now they must pull together**

"Baljeet, in favor of Phineas, I am not going to bully you until this is over," Buford says. "Thanks old frenemy," Baljeet says.

**Before it's too late.**

"Phineas!" Marissa, Isabella, and Candace scream.

_Blackout!_

_**Anti-Phineas**_

"So let me get this straight. You're me, but evil?" Phineas asked. "Yes! Now just shut up!" Anti-Phineas shouted annoyingly.


	2. Chapter 2: Not MY Design

**Me: Ok guys here is the prologue and chapter one of my new epic story Anti-Phineas**

**Phineas: I'll be hiding under the bed, so it will just be Marissa and Isabella this time (leaves and hides under the bed)**

**Isabella: Aw, poor Phineas**

**Me: Yeah, I understand why he's afraid. I mean you would feel the same if there was an Anti-Isabella wouldn't you.**

**Isabella: yes, yes I would**

**Me: Anyways, I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**, but I do own Marissa, Anti-Phineas, and the plot and story. **

**Isabella: Read, review and enjoy **

_Prologue and Chapter 1: Not __**my**__ design_

A figure paces in his dimension. "I hate this dimension, it's too… I don't know… not fun to rule because nobody defies you because they're all evil like you… I need a challenge. Oh good, my dimensions window is repaired… well, well, well what have we here," the anonymous figure says as he pauses the dimensional window at a young boy that looks exactly like him. "A triangular head, blech _blue _eyes, a T-shirt exactly like mine…accept the collar, the same big shorts with big pockets, the spiky red hair, blue and white tennis shoes with no socks…if I didn't know better, I would say this is me from another dimension. Now _that's _a challenge… almost too much of a challenge. I must get to his dimension, destroy him, and take over…there's a good challenge. Not to mention that people will fear me, and some may even try to defy me. Yes, I must get there…and I know just how to do it too." Mhahahahahahahaha.

**(A/n: obviously we know who it is and what his voice is like, but how is he gonna get to the other dimension (no not the second dimension))**

Two ten year old boys sit with their fifteen year old sister. (**A/n: Obviously it's Phineas, Ferb and my character Marissa.)** The one with the triangular head says "Hmmm so guys, what do you think we should do today?" Then a teenage girl with medium sized light brown hair wearing a pink T-shirt and a black skirt with glasses on says "I don't know Phineas, how about you Ferb?" She turns her head to a boy with green hair, wearing a tannish/whitish torso and tall purple pants with a light purple belt and black tennis shoes. His head was shaped like an F. Ferb shrugs and then a girl with long black hair, a pink bow in her hair, a pink dress with a white t-shirt underneath, and pink and white tennis shoes came in. "Hey Phineas, what cha doin?" Isabella said. "Hey Isabella, we're just trying to figure out something to do today…hmmm you got any patches you and the fireside girls need to earn yet?" Phineas said to his girlfriend. **(A/n: yes they are bf and gf in this story)** Isabella looked through her book of patches to be earned and saw nothing really. "Nope, not really we have almost earned all our patches. The rest of them we get from saying random things. Oh, there's my 'Saying that I need to say random things' patch," she said. "O.k., hmmmm well I guess I can see what we have in our books… hey here's something. Hmmmm, _I don't remember making this blueprint…oh well._ Hey guys, I know what we're gonna do today," Phineas said.

Later on they are working on the machine more. "Hey anybody even know where these blueprints _came _from? Everyone stops in their tracks and gives Phineas a confused look. "I thought _you_ designed them Phineas," Marissa said confused. "No, no I didn't," Phineas said, "I found them in the book, but I never designed this. I thought one of you guys designed it and put it in the book of blueprints. It's not my design." Marissa looked very confused then suspicious. "Hmmmm well, if you didn't, and we didn't, then who did?" she said. "I don't know, but I don't think in really matters. Does it?" Phineas asked. "No I guess it doesn't matter. Who knows, maybe Dr. D designed it and put it in our book," Marissa said. "Yeah maybe," Phineas said with a confused frown on his face. _That's strange. I wonder who's blueprint this is then….oh well doesn't matter that much does it? Nah, like Marissa said, maybe it was Dr. D's idea. But then again, what if it wasn't?_

**Me: Hmmmmmm where did those blueprints come from? We all know I'm pretty sure where they came from. Anyways, please review, and I said it once I will say it again…**

***I am not a character/plot/story/ideas thief. I didn't steal anyone's story. I SWEAR I got the Anti-Phineas idea before I even started reading fanfiction! Please do not accuse me of stealing a story because I did not! And if it is a bit similar to a certain story, it's just a coincidence!***

**- I'm not trying to yell at anyone or steal anyone's story. But I think it kind of hurts when I am accused of stealing a story. I was sooooooo psyched about writing this story, but now, I don't know if I should continue because I was just accused of stealing a story. **

**So with that said, please review and I may or may not continue this story because I don't like being accused of stealing a story. **

-**For now, I bid thee good-bye**


	3. Chapter 3: What in the,uh,any world!

**Me: hey guys, well as long as you guys like this story, I will continue. I want to thank these people for reviewing and helping me get the confidence to continue the story:**

_**IzzieGS**_

_**WordNerb93**_

_**Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk**_

_**Supersexyghotmew95**_

_**TheCartoonFanatic01**_

**You guys are awesome. Thanks for encouraging me to continue this story. **

**Isabella: You have really made her happy. She was so bummed last night. She doesn't stop talking about how excited she is about the whole Anti-Phineas thing.**

**Phineas: I'm still scared. (He's still hiding under the bed)**

**Me: Now without further ado Chapter 2. I don't own anybody except Marissa, and Anti-Phineas. **

_Chapter 2: What in the…uh…any world!_

Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, and Isabella have finished working on their new invention now. "Now we turn it on," Phineas said. They turn it on and they are surrounded by a big light as something is beamed in front of them. Everyone coughs from the smoke from the machine and stare at the figure in front of them as it clears. "Phineas and Ferb you are so busted-… Who's that?" Candace says as she comes out yelling. "We were thinking the same exact thing Candace," Phineas said, "wait, I'm still confused, who made those blueprints?"

"That would be me"

Everyone gasps as they look at the owner of the voice. "Is that…" Marissa starts but Phineas finishes "me?" Then the figure speaks in the same exact voice as Phineas. "Duh, what else do I look like?" the boy snidely commented at Phineas' 'ignorance'. "Whoa, that's um…um, strange. You look exactly like me…but you have red eyes and a different collar on your T-shirt," Phineas said. "Wow, you really are oblivious aren't you? The name is Phineas…Anti-Phineas. I'm you from another dimension," the boy spoke. "Other-Dimension Phineas? Why did you turn evil?" Marissa asked. "Oh, I get it," Anti-Phineas said, "You think I am from the second dimension. Actually I am from the 1 ½ dimension, a dimension EXACTLY parallel to this dimension. It's a mirrored dimension you might say. Everyone in my dimension is evil."

"Does this mean…you're evil?" Isabella asked frightened. "Wow! The idiocy!" Anti-Phineas said "Yes! I am evil! I came here to get rid of HIM!" He points at Phineas and he gasps "Me?" he asked, "But why me? I didn't do anything to you." Anti-Phineas snickers and smirks as he said "Because I think it's a little easier to rule a dimension if I don't have a 'Goody Two-Shoes' version of me getting in my way. Trust me. I have seen how much of a brat you can be for someone that's evil." Phineas looks over at Anti-Phineas baffled that there is an evil version of him. "So let me get this straight. You're me, but evil?" Phineas asked. "Yes! Now shut up!" Anti-Phineas shouted annoyingly. "Hey, nobody talks to my brother like that!" Marissa said getting in Anti-Phineas' face. "Except me!" Candace finished. Everyone looks at her and Marissa says "Um, no, not even you Candace." Anti-Phineas then says to Marissa as he grabs her cheek "Oh and what are _you_ gonna do about it? Huh? You aren't evil and you don't have a superior mind like mhua." He points at himself proudly. "But we do have friends, family, and the power of friendship and love," Phineas said angrily at Anti-Phineas. Then Anti-Phineas pushes him down and laughs as he says "What are you gonna do? Love me to death? Yeah right! None of that is more powerful than me because as much as I am Phineas' Anti clone, I am still smart and talented. Oh, and everyone in my dimension has telekinetic powers, but I'm never going back to my dimension. It's no fun trying to rule if you aren't gonna have defiers and cowards. But before I even take over your dimension, I'm gonna get rid of Phineas and anyone that gets in my way! Sayonara!" He takes out a blast gun, and he points it at Phineas. "No," Phineas calmly says. "What?" Anti-Phineas says confused. "No, you will not just get rid of anyone just because you want to. That's not very fair or nice." Phineas says. Anti-Phineas face palms himself, and he angrily shouts "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FAIR! I'm EVIL! I'm gonna eliminate you even if you try fighting me!" Phineas still stands there calmly and he turns to Marissa "Well at least I'm evenly matched up," he said. "Phineas, now's not the time to try and put a positive spin on this…because there isn't one," Marissa said. Anti-Phineas then cackles as he points it at Phineas again. "Run Phineas!" Marissa shouted, but Phineas was already out of the backyard. "Curses, guess my over-ruling will have to wait a while," Anti-Phineas said, "See ya losers later." He leaves and Marissa exclaimed "Guys, we have to protect Phineas! Where could he have gone? Hmmm… let's search for him. We are gonna need more people though…including a certain teal platypus in a 1940's fedora, a pharmacist, a nerd, a bully, a stalker, and all the other friends we can find. This is the biggest challenge we will ever face! Let's go! We gotta find Phineas before the Anti-Phineas does!"

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys are liking the story so far. I hope this chapter kind of builds up suspense. Also I hope you guys are noticing that I am trying to stay close to the trailer because well, what are trailers if it's completely different than the trailer lol. **

**Isabella: Anyways please review and Summer Belongs to You**

**Both (me and Isabella only): Carpe Diem!**


	4. Chapter 4: One word, RUN!

**Me: Hey guys, we are back with another chapter.**

**Isabella: Poor Phineas is still under the bed.**

**Me: I don't blame him. He did do some bad stuff to him. I definitely don't blame him for being scared.**

**Isabella: Yeah anyways please read and review**

**Me: I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb,**_** but I do own Marissa, Anti-Phineas, and I own the song in this chapter it's called **_**Evil Me**_**. There's a chase sequence during it. It's kind of like the chase sequence in **_**Me, Myself, and I**_** but Phineas sings the song. With that said. Enjoy, oh I might want to explain that in my regular paragraphs, **

_-Italics= _Phineas' thoughts in his head

_-Underlined italics_= Anti-Phineas' thoughts inside Phineas' head

**-"Bold Quotes"**= me talking because of fourth wall breaks lol

_Chapter 3: One Word, RUN!_

Phineas was running for his life from what he now has figured out is the evil version of himself trying to destroy him. He tried hiding all over Danville, but everywhere he went, Anti-Phineas was there too. _It's almost like we have some sort of connection that tells him exactly where I go, then he is right there. _As he ran he also thought, _Wait a minute! He said he designed those blueprints, but why would he want that machine to do whatever it does. Wait another minute! He appeared once we turned that machine on! Maybe if I can turn the machine off, he'll go back to his dimension. Then I'll rip up those blueprints and never build that machine again… yeah that might work ._But Anti-Phineas was one step ahead of him. _Oh no you don't you little runt. You aren't going anywhere._ _Wait, how are you in my head? I knew it, we do have a certain connection don't we. There goes my plan. __Phineas,don't you remember what I said? I have telekinetic powers, duh, man you can be so oblivious and stupid.__ Hey I resent that! __Don't care because I'm evil. I will find you Phineas, and eliminate you mhuahahahahaha._ Phineas was truly terrified now. He ran and a chase sequence started. "Seriously? A chase sequence? Isn't that really cliché?" Phineas asked. **"Hey I'm the writer, and what I say goes. Besides you are the one singing it." **Phineas then said "Oh, ok." And he started running as the song started.

**A:n **Phineas is singing this, but it's a chase sequence so it is just his voice singing it**. Bolds **will mean that is the action and_italics_ will mean the lyrics in the song, and the regular quotes is him not singing and actually talking (in other words breaking the fourth wall) . I wrote this myself. Make up your own take on the chase sequence except for the ones in bold.

_I'm on the lookout_

_For someone who looks_

_Exactly like me_

_But I can't help, but doubt_

_That this could truly be_

_Me... _"Well it is evil me"

_He's me but he's just not me_

_Not my_

_Personality_

_More like my evil_

_Doppelganger_

_Who to me is _

_Real danger_

_It's evil me_

_I don't like him and he don't like me_

_It's evil me_

_I really don't see_

_It's evil me_

_How this one version_

_From a- _

_Nother dimension_

_Really is_

_Evil me_

**(Phineas is running frantically from place to place to place and a giant shadow of Anti-Phineas surrounds him and a dream kind of Phineas falls in (so now we are kind of in his thoughts)**

_He wants me destroyed_

_Out of the picture_

_His greatest joy_

_Definitely a pleasure_

_To see_

_The pain and death of me_

_He insists _

_That I don't exist_

**(Dream Phineas runs but is surrounded by thousands of Anti-Phineas. Now it goes back to the regular Phineas as he runs in a door, sees Anti-Phineas, runs out the door)**

_He's me but he's just not me_

_Not my_

_Personality_

_More like my evil_

_Doppelganger_

_Who to me is a_

_Real danger _

_It's evil me_

_I don't like him and he don't like me_

_It's evil me_

_I really don't see_

_It's evil me_

_How this one version_

_From a-_

_Nother dimension_

_Really is _

_Evil me_

**(Now it shows him running with a whole bunch of images of Anti-Phineas running past him)**

_No matter where I go_

_No matter where I hide_

_He seems to always know_

**(Now he's hiding behind a box, panting from running)**

_And somehow he is_

**(Anti-Phineas kneels next to him with an evil smile on his face, Phineas looks at him.)**

_Right by my side_

**(Phineas runs away frightened)**

_It's evil me (he's my evil doppelganger)_

_I don't like him and he don't like me (my complete opposite)_

_It's evil me (he looks like me,) _

_I really don't see (but sure don't act like it)_

_It's evil me (he's out to get me)_

_How this one version (he's my anti clone)_

_From a- _

_Nother dimension (he wants me gone)_

_Really iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis_

_Evil me!_

Phineas keeps running, but he knocks into someone.

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. It seems long because of the song, and I know it is short, but I thought it was a good spot to do a cliffhanger. Who could Phineas have knocked into? Review and tell me your guess. Also hope you guys liked the lyrics to the song I wrote. It's a bit cliché, but I liked writing it. I imagine the chase sequence as him running sees Anti-Phineas then runs away. Sometimes I imagine him running away scared as we see Anti-Phineas cackle at the fear idk. Hey there's another thing tell me what you imagined the chase sequence to be like so in your reviews do any of the following or even more lol:**

**-Review the chapter**

**-Review the song**

**-Tell your intake of the chase sequence**

**-Guess who Phineas bumped into**

**-Just any kind of review/comment lol**

**Isabella: wow, that's a lot of options lol, anyways summer belongs to you**

**Both: and Carpe Diem**

**Isabella: I hope Phineas doesn't mind me saying summer belongs to you**

**Phineas from a distance (obviously still hiding under the bed): It's fine Isabella**

**Isabella: Ok anyways for now bye**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Me: Hey guys it's us.**

**Isabella: What cha doin**

**Me: not really the time Isabella**

**Isabella: Oh right good point**

**Me: here's the next chapter. I don't own anything except Marissa, Anti-Phineas, and the plot. Enjoy**

_Chapter 4: The Plan_

Phineas looked up at the person he bumped into and smiled. "Boy am I glad to see you," he said. "Ditto," Marissa said. Then Ferb, Candace and Perry revealed themselves. "Thank goodness you're alright," Marissa exclaimed, "Wait, you aren't hurt are you?" Phineas shook his head and smiled "No, just a…(he frowns frightened as he looks behind him) little shook up," he said, then he realized just how exhausted he was from running and sat down relieved to be in a friendly presence. _But where did he go?_ "Oh my, come on Phineas. Let's get you down to… (she looks around) the lair," Marissa says as she grabs Phineas' hand and they walk. Phineas feels almost relieved that he is able to _walk_ and that he is with someone he trusted. Then that moment got ruined, for he heard a voice. _I have retreated for now, but I will get you Phineas Flynn. I promise you that. Mhuahahahahaha._ Phineas found himself grabbing Marissa's black skirt as they walked. Marissa felt it and she looked down as she said "Don't worry Phineas. We won't let him get you." Then Phineas realized that he was definitely afraid of him. "I only hope so," he said quietly with fear in his eyes and voice.

Anti-Phineas watches from the top of a building at Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Candace, and Perry as they walk away. He laughs as Phineas walks closer to Marissa grabbing her skirt. "Well, it seems I am finally striking his fear. He seems to be very clingy now. That's a good sign…for me mhuahahahahaha."

Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Django, (and even) Thaddeus, Thor, Stacy, Jenny, Jeremy, the fireside girls, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Carl, Monogram, Pinky (in his fedora), Vanessa, Albert, Coltrane, Meap, and even the other dimension gang were all just chilling in the lair hoping for them to return. "I can't take this! Phineas is my boyfriend! I can't just sit here and hope he's gonna be alright! I'm gonna go help him," Isabella said. "Whoa soldier," other dimension Candace said, "look I'm not happy about taking orders, I would rather give them, but Agent 2 of this dimension said to stay here, and that's what we're gonna do." Other dimension Isabella then said to first dimension Isabella "Welcome to my world. I didn't want to take orders from Agent 2 of my dimension." Then Isabella sighed and sat down. "Don't worry Isabella, if there's anyone that's out there that is really good, and I mean REALLY good at finding your brothers (because she always wants to bust them), it's Candace. Also, Marissa is really good at finding them too. They'll find Phineas before the Anti does," Stacy said. "Oh! According to my sensors, Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Candace, and Perry are on their way down," Irving exclaimed. "Seriously dude, that's way too creepy," Vanessa said. "Well, at least we know they're alright," Django said.

Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Candace, and Perry come down the elevator. Phineas is still clinging on to Marissa's skirt. The door opens, and they walk in "Oh my gosh! Thank goodness!" Isabella exclaims as she runs up to Phineas and gives him a kiss. "Isabella, I'm fine…for now. **(A/n: Yeah that's a good sign Not!) **I'm just a little exhausted from running," Phineas said. "Good to see ya again other dimension me," other dimension Phineas said, "I only wish it was better circumstances." Phineas laughed and said with a frightened face "Yeah, me too." Marissa could tell something was bothering him still. "Phineas, what's wrong? Why did you cling to my skirt so much?" she asked him concerned. "Well… because I heard his voice in my head. He has those telekinetic powers remember… You know that is pretty cool," Phineas said as he developed a smile. Everyone laughed then was interrupted by Marissa screaming "WHAT! You can hear his thoughts?" he nodded then he said "Well, he can hear my thoughts, and he can send messages to my mind from his." Then Marissa worried even more. "What did he say to make you get so…clingy?" she asked. Phineas then told everyone that he retreated from his search for now, and that he was truthfully terrified by him. "Well that's what we're here for," other dimension Marissa said, "to protect you and get rid of that menace." Phineas then remembered his plan from earlier. "Guys, I have a plan on how to defeat him!" he announced.

"What is it Phineas?" Marissa asked. "Okay, well, it's a bit of a hunch, but I think that machine that we built earlier brought him here. If we can destroy it, maybe then he'll be forced back to his dimension. Then we never build that machine again, and we never have to deal with that…(shudders) nightmare again," Phineas said. Marissa has never seen Phineas this afraid of someone. She went up to him and gave him a hug. She didn't like that this evil version of her brother was tormenting him this much. "Well what's the plan?" other dimension Candace asked (a little demanding). "Okay, other dimension gang you guys go out first and secure the perimeter in case he will try to get to the machine. This will mean fighting for you guys in case he comes. Dr. D, Vanessa, and Perry, you three go get the blue prints they are in the book in the house. Mom and Dad are out of the house for now. Albert, Stacy, Coltrane, Jeremy, you guys go get some transports just in case. Meap, Django,…Thaddeus and Thor? Never mind you guys will be lookouts. You know, signal us if it's clear or not. The rest of you just stay down here…actually fireside girls and Pinky you better help the resistance. They will probably need all the help they can get. We don't want him slipping through them without us knowing. Oh right, we all need these walkie talkies. (He hands them walkie talkies). Marissa, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Irving and me will go and shut the machine down and try to destroy it. Monogram and Carl, just stay down here and monitor our progress," Phineas ordered everyone.

"We are here for you Phineas," Baljeet said. "Especially me," Isabella said dreamily and everyone gives her a 'Now's not the time' look. "What, he is my boyfriend." Phineas then says "Alright, let's move!"

Anti-Phineas works on his new invention. As he says "Those losers, they think that destroying that machine will send me back to my dimension, but it won't work. Now, to finish my invention. Poor little helpless Phineas won't see this coming.

**Me: What could Anti-Phineas be working on? Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Lol, anyways please review thanks. Wow, I update fast don't I lol.**

**Isabella: Yes, yes you do. Anyways,Carpe diem!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mission Failed

**Me: hey guys we're back with another chapter**

**Isabella: All she owns is Marissa, Anti-Phineas and the plot **

**Me: Enjoy… oh my gosh I forgot Isabella is with Phineas and his team btw I will adjust that momentarily. lol**

_Chapter 5: Mission failed_

They all moved into position. Perry and his team got in the house and split up to look for the prints. Jeremy and his team went and got transports. The other dimension team got ready to fight. Django and his team got into position. Phineas and his team got out of the lair, but they took the wrong lair exit so they were in Isabella's backyard. "Oops, wrong entrance," Phineas said. Then they ran across the street "Teams, how's it coming?" Phineas said into the walkie talkie. "No sign of him," other dimension Candace replied. "Things are just fine here chief," Django said. "We are getting transports," Jeremy said. Perry chattered but Vanessa took it as she said "Oh give me that. He can't understand platypus. No sign of those blueprints yet Phineas, but we'll keep looking. "Things are looking great on the monitor down here Phineas," Carl said. "And we're doing fine. We're making our way to the backyard now. Over and out," Phineas said. "Come on team," Phineas said. They headed into the backyard, and they saw the machine.

"There it is," Marissa exclaimed, "Let's destroy it." Phineas agreed and handed everyone baseball launchers. "Aim! Fire!" he ordered. They all fired at the machine and it got destroyed. "Mission accomplished teams. Great work," Phineas said into the walkie talkie. "Did, it work?" Marissa asked. "How would we know? What would Phineas feel like he can't hear the messages anymore?" Candace asked. Then Phineas felt something and froze as he heard it in his mind. _Oh no Phineas, it's not over. That machine would have sent me back…if I didn't modify it before I came to find you after everyone left. Now that I have completed the next part of my plan, I'm coming for you again. Mhuahahahahaha_

"Phineas, what's wrong?" Isabella asked. "It was all a waste! He modified it so that if it was destroyed it wouldn't send him back when you all left to come and find me! He's coming for me again!" Phineas exclaimed scared. "Bro, we got your back," Ferb says. "Yes, yes we do," Marissa said. "Me too, even though I try to bust you all the time, I won't let that rotten excuse for your doppelganger-" Candace began but was interrupted by everyone else. "ALRIGHT WE GET IT ALREADY!" Candace smiles sheepishly. "Baljeet, in favor of Phineas, I will not bully you until this is over ," Buford says. "Thanks old frenemy," Baljeet says. Phineas was almost crying. "Thanks guys," he said in tears of happiness. _Too late now, I can find you easily. Hiding from me is redundant Phineas. I know where you are._ Then Phineas jumped and clung to Marissa as he squeezed her with fear. "Phin-Phin-Phineas I-I-I c-c-can't breathe," she managed to choke out. Phineas then eased up on his grip on her. "Oh sorry," he said as he let go and got on the ground. "What did you hear Phineas?" Candace asked with concern. "He's on his way," Phineas said calmly but frightened. _Oh and one more thing. If anybody tries to hide you from me, I shall give them terrible experiences. I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Now would you…especially to Isabella._ _Leave them alone. I'll get away from them! Just leave them alone!___"What is it Phineas? What did you hear now?" Marissa asked. "I have to get away from you guys! I'm sorry, but it's for your own protection!" Phineas shouted as he ran away with a sad frown. He kept running when he bumped into someone again, but this time…it was not pleasant. "Game over Phineas! Mhuahahahahahaha!" Anti-Phineas cackles as he gives Phineas some red gas that makes him blackout. "Why you…uh uuuh," Phineas said, but he fainted from the gas.

DUN DUN DUN !

**Me: uh oh that's not good**

**Isabella: Tell me when it's over! I'm gonna go hide with Phineas (she screams as she goes under the bed with Phineas)**

**Me: You just want to be with Phineas!**

**Isabella: So! Maybe I do, but I also don't like the story neither! (She only doesn't like the fact that Phineas is going through this. Btw she thinks it's an epic story still, just scary)**

**Me: Hey, it happened. I can't change that! **

**Isabella: Don't care, you're the only host of this story now!**

**Me: Fine! Anyways stay tuned for next chapter hope you guys like it. Oh and sorry for short chapter again. My chapters vary big time. Anyways, please review and remember**

**Carpe Diem!**


	7. Chapter 7: Three words: I'M IN TROUBLE

**Me: Hey guys it's me again. I can't get Phineas or Isabella to come out from under the bed, so I guess I'm alone on this one. Anyways, I don't own anyone but Marissa, and Anti-Phineas. Enjoy. **

_Chapter 7: Three words: I'M IN TROUBLE_

Marissa, Candace, Ferb and the others were very confused and worried about Phineas. "Why did Phineas need to get away from us?…oh no. Guys! I think I know why he left us. Remember when Phineas said that Anti-Phineas can send messages into Phineas' mind and also read it?" Marissa said and everyone nodded, "Well, what if Anti-Phineas pulled a Voldemort (everyone gasps over the mention of the name). Oh come on, it's just a movie. Anyways, what if he told Phineas he would hurt, possibly kill anyone that tried to hide Phineas from him? Knowing Phineas, I know he would have followed that order. Let's go back to Perry's lair and see if Carl can find one, the other, or both of them." They all agreed, and went down there.

Meanwhile, in a lab in an abandoned warehouse, Phineas wakes up strapped to a machine. "Uh, uh, what the?" he says as he stirs and wakes up. Then he realizes he has some sort of weird looking helmet on his head._ This is highly unusual, I have got to get out of here. Luckily Ferb, me and Marissa escaped that tower…I wonder why it was being so rude that day… _ He tries struggling. "Unh, unh, unh," he grunts as he tries pulling free from the machine. "Struggling is pointless," the voice he knew and (even though it was his own) feared a lot, spoke. Anti-Phineas emerges from the darkness with an evil smile on his face. "It's about time you woke up. Now we can get started," he says evilly. Phineas has a mad frown on his face. "Where are we? What is this, and why am I strapped to it?" he demanded. Anti-Phineas laughs at Phineas' incompetence again. "Obviously, it's bad news for you," he said with a pleasantly evil smile again, "Although, I guess I could tell you before I perform it. You see Phineas, I realized something. I love being evil, but I love fun evil, not easy evil. I think it's just too easy and cliché just to destroy you, so I am going to do something so much eviler." Phineas gets a frightened look on his face. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked frightened, "Can't we coexist peacefully?" Anti-Phineas is now leaning against the machine and says with an evil expression and says "Nah, I like it this way better." Phineas shakes a bit as he asks "So what is with the machine?" Anti-Phineas' evil smile grows wider as he explains "I'm going to trap you in my mind. I heard you talking to your friends, family, and that platypus in a fedora-" Phineas interrupted him, "Um, actually, Perry is classified as my friend and family too," he said. "Shut up," Anti-Phineas said, "Anyways, I heard you talking to them, and I realize you are afraid of me." Phineas gulped then said, "Maybe a little." He was gonna reach up to scratch his ear, but the restraints were holding him back from doing so. "Oh, trust me Phineas. I know you are (Phineas shakes frightened at him). You see? You even show it. Anyways, I am going to trap you in my mind. My evil thoughts will haunt you forever, and because you are so afraid of them, you won't be able to fight it. Therefore, you are technically dead to the world." Phineas shuddered at his plan? Then he frowned and angrily said "You know you really are evil. You know that?" Anti-Phineas pleasantly evil says "Why thank you Phineas." Then Phineas knew he had to get out of there. He struggled more, and failed. Then he realizes that he still didn't answer his question about the machine. "Um…you still didn't answer my question. What does the machine have to do with this?" he said calmly. Anti-Phineas smiles even more evil now. "I was just getting to that," he answered. Then Phineas thought to himself _I'm in trouble now._

"Carl!" Marissa shouted as they all came down the lair entrance, "Carl, we need you to track Phineas or Anti-Phineas." Carl instantly found Phineas' location. "Apparently, he is at some abandoned warehouse," Carl said. "oh no, it looks like Anti-Phineas is there too." He turns around and sees that Marissa, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Isabella, and Doof were gone. "Hey where'd they go?" Carl asked. "They left faster than you could say 'Hey, where's Perry?' as soon they heard where he was," Buford said. "Oh, okay, then um I guess I'm done." Carl said.

Elsewhere, Marissa and the others are running to the warehouse. "I feel kind of bad for leaving so quick," Isabella said as they all ran. "Me too, but we gotta go save Phineas before it's too late!" Marissa said. They continue running and Marissa thinks to herself _Phineas, please be alright._

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. Who can guess what Anti-Phineas' machine could be or do? Well, I know, and he knows, but no one else does lol. I just had to do the Voldemort thing lol. Please review and for now **

**Carpe Diem!**


	8. Chapter 8: Phineas' Fall

**Me: Hey guys. Phineas and Isabella are officially afraid. They said they won't even come out for dinner until I'm done writing this story lol. Anyways here's the next chapter. I am debating if I want to do credits for this one because I know I will be for the sequel to this. Hmmm sadly, this one isn't turning out to be quite as long as I'd hoped. But the sequel is longer…then again sequels are sometimes longer huh. Lol anyways all that's gonna happen for the credits is I'm gonna put lyrics for the songs because I have some cute song ideas for the credits especially the sequel to this. Anyways read and review. I don't own anyone but Marissa and Anti-Phineas. I'm gonna go bring Phineas and Isabella their dinner. Lol. Oh btw you will see why I named the chapter what I did.**

_Chapter 7: Phineas' Fall_

Phineas was still struggling against the machine, but it was too strong. "Wow, you really don't like being here do you?" Anti-Phineas said with an annoyed evil expression. "Let me go!" Phineas demanded. "I don't think you are in the state to be giving demands Phineas," Anti-Phineas said, "plus, I'm gonna show you what the machine does now." Phineas then thought to himself _Well it's about time dude._ Then Phineas felt pain and yelped as Anti-Phineas slapped him across the face for his snide comment in his mind. "I can still hear your thoughts Phineas. Now shut up and listen or I might have to bring someone else into our little situation," he said with an angry face. Phineas cringed in pain, for his face still hurt and he couldn't put a hand on it. Then Anti-Phineas explained his machine, "Now, this machine will merge you into my mind because you're too big for my mind. It will shrink you and then transport you into my mind, where you will be trapped forever. Then after that, I will take over your dimension and enslave your loved ones… maybe I will make Isabella my…queen." Phineas' eyes widen and then his eyebrows make a sharp V shape as he shouts "Never! Isabella will never be your queen!" Anti-Phineas smiled satisfied that he got a reaction from Phineas like this. "Well, I could always turn her evil," he threatened. Phineas really got mad now. "No! Leave her alone!" he shouted. Anti-Phineas smirked again satisfied. He really didn't care about Isabella. In fact, he thought she was just a whiny baby. He planned on getting rid of those fools that tried to protect Phineas from his power just for the fun of it. But he loved that he was angering Phineas and finally getting a reaction that he hated his guts now.

Marissa and the others had just gotten to the old warehouse. "Hey, this is where I threw Vanessa's sweet sixteen birthday party," Doof pointed out. Marissa put her hand over his mouth to hush him, for she knew that there could be traps around here. By now, she has figured out that despite he is Phineas' opposite, Anti-Phineas was not stupid. They ran in then being extremely cautious, but fast.

Anti-Phineas then gave the whole 'Isabella might be my queen' thing a rest and he said "It seems that I have delayed our play date." Phineas' eyebrows turned back to normal as he realized what he meant. "I don't think I am gonna like that play date," he said with a little fear in his voice. Then Anti-Phineas got fed up with the stalling, and walked over to the switch and he said "Well, this is good-bye Phineas…for you! Mhuahahahaha!" He pulled the switch to turn it on, and a variety of green, blue, red, yellow, white, pink, orange, purple, pink, and grey lights surrounded the room. Phineas screams in pain from the machine. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screams.

Anti-Phineas continues cackling as something knocks him down. "Leave my brother alone!" Ferb shouted as he pinned down Anti-Phineas. Then Marissa, Candace, and Isabella come running in with determined faces. Perry follows to go help Ferb. The girls see Phineas screaming in pain. "Phineas!" Marissa, Candace, and Isabella screamed. Phineas attempts to open his eyes, but he can't. "We gotta shut this machine off!" Marissa exclaimed. Doof walks in and changes the switch so that it says "Stop". Anti-Phineas uses his telekinetic powers to throw Ferb and Perry off him. Then he pushes Doof from the switch and turns it back to "Suck". Then Perry, being really quick at his feet, jumps back onto Anti-Phineas pinned him down, then as Anti-Phineas attempts to throw him off again, Perry kicks him in the face, knocking him out. "Way to go Perry!" Candace exclaimed. "Hurry turn it off again!" Isabella exclaimed. Then Marissa tries to turn it back, but it won't budge. "It's jammed!" she shouted. Then Anti-Phineas woke up again and headed toward Marissa, but Candace, Perry, Doof, and Ferb were way ahead of him. They all had baseball launchers and knocked him back out. "That won't last long," Marissa said, "now somebody help me get this thing turned off!" then she pulls harder and the switch moves and breaks. The colors disappear then Phineas, turns his head in dizziness from the machine. Suddenly his vision gets blurry and the last thing he hears is (faintly) "We did it Phineas…Phineas? Phineas!" then he blacked out at Marissa screaming his name in concern.

"Hurry, we need to get him off that thing!" Marissa cried running toward a now unconscious Phineas. They manage to get the restraints off him, and Marissa shakes her brother. "Phineas! Phineas, wake up! No you can't be dead! Please Phineas!" she said with tears in eyes. Isabella then says "Wait, I hear a heart-beat! He's still alive!" Marissa picks him up and cradles him in her arms. "We gotta get him out of here and to a hospital!" she exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't! You and that brat aren't going ANYWHERE!"

Everyone gasps at the sound of the voice again.

**Me: Man you just can't keep him down, can you? Lol anyways, I wonder if anyone figured out why I called this chapter what I did. Anyways please review and stay tuned for next chapter. And for now **

**Iheartphinabella05 is out PEACE**

**Candace: Mom! Marissa is stealing my line!**

**Isabella: (from a distance because she is still under the bed) So, you steal mine!**

**Candace: Neh**

**Isabella: Neh**

**Me: Neh**


	9. Chapter 9: Retreat for now

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I have decided I am going to do credits for this one as well as the sequel. I will have more than just the lyrics on there. Lol, anyways I own no one but Marissa and Anti-Phineas…oh and other dimension Marissa. Okay, enjoy the chapter.**

_Chapter 8: Retreat…for now._

Anti-Phineas stood angrily. "You aren't taking that brat anywhere!" he shouted angrily. He started using his telekinetic powers on Marissa. "Aaaah! S-s-stop it!" she cried in pain while she still cradled Phineas in her arms. "Put the runt down," Anti-Phineas said with a calm angered face. "Never!" she shouted in anger and pain. Then Anti-Phineas focused harder and got angrier and Marissa screamed louder. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she cringed and screamed. Then Perry jumped at Anti-Phineas again and knocked him down. Marissa was released and she still cradled Phineas in her arms. "Let's get outta here!" she shouted. Anti-Phineas was even more enraged and he threw Perry off of him and said "Give me that runt you BRAT!" he shouted enraged. Everyone continued running, but Anti-Phineas grabbed Marissa again. "I don't think so!" he said. Then other dimension Marissa kicked him in the head. "Thanks other me," Marissa said as she was released again. "No problem," other dimension Marissa said. "Is Phineas okay? We came as quick as we heard where he was," other dimension Phineas said concerned as he came running in next to the three. Then Anti-Phineas' eyes widened as he saw ANOTHER Phineas. "THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" he shouted enraged. Then he picked up other dimension Phineas with his powers and other dimension Marissa screamed "Phineas!" Anti-Phineas was extremely enraged now. "EXPLAIN THIS!" he shouted as he pointed at him. Then other dimension Phineas was afraid too.

"This is Phineas from the second dimension. He doesn't need to be involved too!" Marissa shouted. Then Anti-Phineas released him and said "Fine." Then as other dimension Phineas fell, other dimension Marissa caught him in her arms. Then Anti-Phineas looked at the unconscious Phineas and how protective Marissa was of him, and he smiled as he finally realized how he could defeat his enemy forever. "Fine, you can go for now, but I promise you this. Phineas will be mine, along with your dimension! Mhuahahahahaha!" he said as he faded away. Everyone stared around then Marissa said "Quick, we need to get Phineas to a hospital!" They all left and Marissa could tell it wasn't over yet. She didn't care. Her brother needed medical attention and fast. She rushed to the hospital.

**Me: Okay, sorry for short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer I promise. What do you think Anti-Phineas will do next? Lol, sadly you will have to wait till the sequel. Please review and for now**

**Iheartphinabella05 is out PEACE**


	10. Chapter 10: At the Hospital

**Me: hey guys I am back again here's the next chapter. Sorry the last one was really short. I don't own anybody in this chapter except Marissa. I also do not own **_**Healing Incantation **_** from Disney's **_**Tangled.**_

_Chapter 9: At the Hospital_

"I heard him stirring. I just know it," Phineas faintly heard Marissa say. "Look, he isn't moving because he is still sleeping," Candace said. "I hope he wakes up soon," Isabella said. Then he opened his eye lids slowly. He was in a hospital bed with a thing that was helping him breathe better, some kind of thing attached to his arm, and then he realized he was wearing a hospital gown. He stirred as he woke up "Uh, uh, guys?" He quietly stirred, as he opened his eyes, he saw Marissa on the left side of the bed, Isabella was in the middle, and Candace was on the right. They smiled as he sat up. "Whoa, what happened?" he said as he rubbed his head, "my head feels really weird." The girls looked at each other and Marissa said "Well, that machine caused a lot of damage to you Phineas. It was messing with your brain and it kind of shocked you as you were being…well merged as they called it. Luckily we shut the machine off before it caused any permanent damage to you. You need to stay in bed though." Phineas looked around the room and noticed Ferb was sleeping in the chair next to the window. Perry was sleeping on his lap. Then another thought came to his mind. "Where's Anti-Phineas?" he asked. "He got away, but we needed to get you here before it was too late. Oh also, somehow that connection that you and Anti-Phineas had was broken. He can't read your thoughts anymore, and he can't send you messages anymore," Marissa said. "We were really worried about you Phineas. Ferb wouldn't leave. None of us left. Ferb being tired from his battles with Anti-Phineas fell asleep," Isabella said. "He hurt you guys?" he asked feeling guilt. "Not as bad as he hurt you Phineas," Candace said. Then hearing voices, Perry woke up and saw that Phineas was awake. Relieved, he jumped off of Ferb's lap and Marissa put him on the bed with Phineas. "Hey buddy, good to see you too," the triangle head said to the platypus as he petted him. Perry chattered and gently snuggled next to him. Then Phineas asked "Do Mom and Dad know?" Marissa nodded no and she said "I figured I would wait until I knew if you wanted them to know." Phineas then told her that it's okay. Then Candace left the room to go call Linda and Lawrence. Then Ferb woke up and seeing his brother awake, he went over and reached in for a hug. "I know we all want to hug Phineas, but you know what the doc said. Nobody can hug him until… you know till he heals a bit more," Marissa said. Ferb then stopped in the middle of the hug, and he snapped his fingers in defeat. Obviously Marissa was not gonna let anything more happen to Phineas today.

Meanwhile, Candace is calling Linda.

_Ring ring ring ri- "Hello?"_

"Mom?"

"_Candace? Are you trying to bust your brothers again?"_

"No, I just need you to come to the hospital right away"

"_What is it honey?"_

"You'll find out when you get here"

"_Okay, I will bring Dad too. See you in a bit"_

They hang up and Candace then goes back in the room. "Mom and Dad will be here soon," she said as she entered the room. "That's nice," Phineas said. Later on Candace's phone rang again and she answered "Hello? Mom, oh right I need to give you the room number don't I." She walked out so that everyone could talk more. Then Marissa said "Hey Isabella you should call your mom and tell her you're alright" Isabella then left leaving only Marissa, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry in the room. "So, he is gonna be back again, isn't he?" Phineas said with a little fear in his voice. Marissa frowns sadly and says "Yes, he will be back, but we won't let him get you." Phineas smiled "Thanks guys, for saving me," he said. They smiled and then they heard fast footsteps. Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Isabella and Vivian came rushing in. "Oh my goodness. Phineas what happened?" Linda exclaimed. "Mom, I think this would better be explained by Candace later on," Marissa said. Linda calmed down then she said "Alright, how are you feeling honey?" Phineas then said "I'm fine now Mom." She calmed down, and she didn't mention why he was there for the rest of the time. Then after a while Phineas fell asleep, and others talked for a while.

Later on, Vivian and Isabella left, and now Linda and Lawrence are about to go home. "Come on Ferb, Candace, Marissa, Perry, let's go home," Linda said. Marissa didn't want to leave Phineas alone like that. So she requested to stay with Phineas until he could go home. Linda understood, and she let Marissa stay. Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Ferb, and Perry left after they talked a bit. After they left, Marissa scooted a chair close to the bed. Phineas woke up noticing all the absence. "Where'd everyone go?" he asked. "They all went home, but I stayed. I'm not leaving you alone here," Marissa said with a smile on her face. Then Phineas looked at her, and he asked "Marissa?" Marissa looked into his dark blue eyes and she said "yes Phineas." "Can you sing me that song from that movie? I really like it. It's really pretty," Phineas requested. Marissa smiled and she started singing.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Then Marissa realized Phineas was drifting off to sleep. He did love hearing that song a lot. It was like his lullaby at night. Then she realized she was getting tired, so she leaned against the chair and drifted off to sleep, the two holding each other's hand. Then a shadow peeked over the two, and Anti-Phineas was amused at what he saw. Then he knew what his next plan was gonna be easily. He left and then a nurse came in and she saw the two sleeping and then she shut off the lights.

**Me: Awwwwww some cute sister/brother bonding between the two. Stay tuned for the last chapter, credits, and even a little surprise after the credits. Please review and Carpe Diem!**


	11. Chapter 11: Credits

**Me: Well, this is the credits and then the surprise.**

**Phineas and Isabella (still under the bed): About time**

**Me: Anyways, here's the credits. You will see how I will do the credits lol. **

**Phineas: It's over? That's a relief**

**Me: Well, I wouldn't want to get out just yet guys**

**Phineas: understood**

**Me: anyways enjoy the credits. So this is how it goes. The songs I use are "**_**Never Gonna Be Alone**_**" by Nickelback, and "**_**Evil Me" **_**that I wrote myself sung by Phineas. **

Cast

Phineas Flynn/other dimension/Anti: Vincent Martella

Ferb Fletcher /other dimension: Thomas Sangster

Marissa Flynn/other dimension: Marissa Baldwin

Candace Flynn/ other dimension: Ashley Tisdale

Perry the Platypus: Dee Bradley Baker

Isabella Garcia Shapiro/other dimension: Alyson Stoner

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Dan Povenmier

Baljeet: Maulik Pancholy

Buford: Bobby Gaylor

Stacy Hirano: Kelly Hu

Jeremy Johnson: Mitchel Musso

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Olivia Olson

Irving: Jack McBrayer

Django Brown: Alec Holden

Linda Flynn: Caroline Rhea

Lawrence Fletcher: Richard O'Brien

Carl: Tyler Alexander Mann

Production

Written by iheartphinabella05

Characters (accept Marissa, other dimension Marissa, and Anti-Phineas) all owned by Dan and Swampy

Special Thanks

All reviewers:

_WordNerb93_

_Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk_

_Supersexyghotmew95_

_TheCartoonFanatic01_

The entire Phineas and Ferb team for coming up with awesome characters and an awesome show.

My Step Brother for the inspiration to write about an Anti-Phineas

**Well I can't figure out how I'm gonna get the lyrics on there, so I that's all I got for now, and the credits for the sequel may be a little different because that one will require lyrics. Stay tuned for a special surprise coming your way.**


	12. Chapter 12:Anti Phineas' revenge trailer

**Me: Okay guys here is the surprise…a trailer for the sequel.**

_Marissa sleeps on the couch in the living room cringing as if she was in pain._

**He thought he escaped**

_Phineas is hit with a beam that freezes him._

**He thought it was finally over**

_Phineas wakes up on the same machine as last time, but in a better looking lab._

**But it was only the beginning**

_Marissa watches helplessly as Phineas looks at her and disappears with tears in his eyes._

**And possibly the end**

_Marissa arrives in the backyard with a distraught look._ "Where's Phineas?" Isabella asked. _Marissa gives a sad look and Isabella gets teary._ "No…NO!" she screamed as she ran into Marissa's arms and they both start crying.

**Or is it?**

"We have to find out how to get Phineas back," Marissa exclaimed, "this can't be the end of him."

**Now can they bring him back**

_Marissa hugs an entranced Anti-Phineas with tears in her eyes. _"I know you're trapped in there Phineas."

**Or is it too late**

_Marissa sheds a tear as she stares at the sight._

**Anti-Phineas' Revenge**

_Marissa struggles in her sleep as she dreams about Phineas._

**Coming soon to fanfiction**

**Me: Hope you guys liked this trailer. The story (this one is DEFINITELY a movie) will be way better than the trailer.**


End file.
